Art works, particularly two dimensional works such as paintings and drawings, have historically been objects of value and have been sold or given by their creators to others. With the advent of reproduction techniques, valuable works have been replicated, such as by offset lithography, to provide the benefits of the reproduced work to more than one recipient.
When an art work is reproduced in multiple copies, the opportunity for unauthorized copies of knockoffs to be produced increases significantly. One known practice for indicating and identifying copies of a work that are authorized by the creator or the owner of the original is the numbering of the copies in a limited series by the creator. However, this practice can also be fraudulently duplicated by others.
Authorized copies, such as lithographs, of popular and highly marketable works can be greatly appreciated as gift items to be received during birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, religious holidays or other gift giving times. It is therefore desirable to provide a pictorial work that readily indicates its authenticity. It is also desirable to provide such self authenticating work in an aesthetically pleasing manner appropriate for presentation as a gift item.